What A Coincidence
by Geeky Idiot Cas
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots/short stories based on Link and Zelda reuniting post game. This will update randomly and will be tagged as Completed because until I update again, it will technically be completed. I do not own Zelda, that sadly belongs to Nintendo and all that fun stuff. Cross-posted on my AO3 account. Rated T for possible future themes and tags may change.
1. Riding Through the Forest

I never thought I'd see him again after he vanished once Ganon was defeated. He had stayed long enough to handle damage control, but after that, he was gone. My hero of twilight. The hero who wore the Hero of Time's tunic. The one who was taken from a simple life and thrown into this whole new world of people and cities.

But alas, as I rode through the Faron Woods, there he was. Sitting at Faron's Spring was none other than the hero himself. He now wore simpler clothes, my advisor back at the castle would call them dirty peasant clothes, but the look suited him. If anything, it complemented the wild look in his eyes more than the green tunic in my opinion. I leaned forward on my white stallion, slowing him down to a stop. Luckily for me, Link didn't notice me. And if he did, he showed no sign on it.

He looked different than when I had last seen him, tired and packing up to head home. He looked better rested, more relaxed. Then again, this was his home. I wished silently that I could have a simple life like this in the woods.

A twig suddenly snapped from my right side and I quickly turned to see what it was. I had forgotten my sword at home, like an idiot, so I only had my magic to rely on. Getting into a stance I watched as three kids suddenly emerged from the woods. Shocked, I lowered my hands and watched as they bounded up to Link, jumping on him and making him fall onto the ground.

"Link!" The girl laughed as she tackled him, "There you are! You promised to help me get prepared to go to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow!"

"Yeah! And us too! We were all going to go on this huge trip together! Don't tell me you forgot, Link!" The little boy shouted from where he was at Link's side. The baby just stood there stoically. I could've sworn that I'd seen his face before.

Link gave them amused looks as he threw them off of him, "I know what I said, Beth, Talo," His voice was smooth and I couldn't help but stare. He hadn't talked much at all whenever he was in my company during the battle, so this was new for me. "I was just relaxing one last time."

"You always relax though!" The girl, Beth, complained.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Fado hasn't come after you yet for slacking off on your chores." The baby spoke quietly, but his voice was surprisingly deep for a baby.

"Malo's right!" Malo! That was the baby's name! Now I knew where I'd seen his face before. He runs the Malo Mart in Castle Town. Talo continued, "Besides, it's almost dark! You know how our ma's get when we aren't inside by sunfall!"

"Oh, alright. Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you." Link sighed, pushing the children forward. They stuck their tongues out at him before running off. "I know you're there, Princess." Link said once they were out of earshot. I groaned and came out from behind my horse.

"What gave me away?" I asked and he turned to look at me, a smirk on his face.

"Well, for one, you're riding a white horse. Second, you weren't very subtle. I'm surprised the kids didn't notice you at all." Link began to walk towards her, his hands moving to the horse as he looked up at him. "He's a lovely horse, as expected for a royal breed. So, what brings you here to my little corner of Hyrule? Just admiring the sights," He turned his gaze onto me, his eyes training on mine, "Or did you come looking for me?"

"Well, I was going horseback riding, but then my guards got antsy when they saw some of the remaining bobulins in the field. They tried to get me to return to the walls of my castle, but I ditched them and came here." I told him truthfully. If there's some things I've learned in the short time I've known Link, is that he doesn't appreciate lies and that he doesn't judge easily.

Link snorted at my answer, his eyes returning to my horse, "Should've guessed. No offence, Princess, but your guards aren't the most… brave."

"None taken. When I become Queen, I'm going to change a few things." I replied, looking at how my horse responded to Link's tending. "He doesn't normally let anyone besides me tend to him." I told him, amazed.

"Well, let's just say taking care of animals is second nature to me." He winked and grabbed the reins of the horse. "So, Princess, shall I take you home?"

"Hm," I smirked, "Why don't I stay a bit longer. They can wait, besides, I've been wondering recently about where you're from."

The rustling returned as the kids, Beth, Talo, and Malo, reappeared.

"OH MY GODDESSES, IS THAT THE PRINCESS!?"


	2. Time's Burden

Little less than 800 words, but that's fine.

Walking through the bustle that was Castle Town, I couldn't believe that I was finally… home. Or, at least, back in Hyrule. When I had first gotten back, I had visited Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, and for a moment, was surprised her Termina counterpart didn't greet me. I had gotten so used to my time in the other world, or reality, that I had almost forgotten about the Hylian counterparts. Now that I was back in Castle Town, I passed the Happy Mask Salesman's shop, and for a moment, felt goosebumps rise on my arm. A chill passed through the air as I walked passed the door. Something about the masks sold there now freaked me out. I now wondered if more souls were trapped within the masks, just waiting to be released.

My fingers instantly gripped the bag tied to my belt that held all of my masks. Sometimes, during my travel in Termina, I would pull out the masks and look at each of them. And if I listened close enough in the silence of the night, I could faintly hear crying or screaming coming from them. Trapped and tormented souls looking for release and to be free.

My breath briefly started to speed up as I quickly walked away, hiding within the crowds of the bustling marketplace. I eyed the stray dogs that were around, watching them. I began to feel a prickle of paranoia as I moved my eyes up towards the sky, the moon faintly showing in the midday sky.

Then, I heard a clock begin to chime.

I walked through the marketplace of the town that surrounded my castle, hoping for some peace away from my tudors. It has been about a week since Link left on his journey to find Navi, taking the Ocarina of Time with him. I hope that he's finding good luck on his adventure and that he'll find his friend.

"Have you heard? Apparently there's a kid freaking out in the central part of the market." One of the gossipers said as they passed me. I stopped and hoped they wouldn't notice me as I listened in on their conversation. A kid?

"Oh yeah, isn't it that kid who went to visit the princess last week? The one in green? I wonder if he's sick." The other replied to her friend. My eyes widened, Link was back? Already? And what was this about him freaking out in the middle of the market?

"I think so. Poor boy, I wonder what's wrong."

"Sheila told me that she heard the boy muttering about…" The voices trailed off as I ran towards the fountain.

Once I got there, I saw Link looking around frantically, his sword unsheathed as he seemed to look for something. His eyes were blown wide, unfocused and unseeing. As I got closer to him, I began to hear what he was saying. "Only one more day remaining…. where did Tatl go? I swear.. she was right behind me just a moment ago.." I furrowed my brows. Tatl? I'm pretty sure he said the name of his fairy was Navi, not Tatl.

"Link..?" I asked, not caring if others saw me. I lowered the hood I was wearing to hide my identity as I cautiously approached him. The Hero of Time swiveled around to face me, and I stopped moving.

"Princess? Impossible… How'd you get here in Termina?" He asked and I found myself in more confusion. Termina?

"Link… We aren't in Termina. This is Hyrule. You're in Castle Town, remember?" I asked as I continued to walk up to him, placing a gentle and calming hand on his sword hand.

"Castle Town?" Link asked, confusion written on his face. "But I heard the clock tower chime. And don't you see the moon approaching?" He continued to ask, and I shook my head.

"Link, there is no moon approaching. Look, it's midday, see? Besides," I looked around, faintly noticing the crowd forming as I searched for a clock, "There is no clock tower."

"No… Clock tower?" Link asked, unsure as he himself began to look around.

"Yes, see? No moon, no clock tower." I smiled at him as a million questions ransacked my brain. Just what had happened in the week he was gone? Link seemed to have calmed down now as he sheathed his sword. I took his hand again and led him through the crowd, taking him to the castle. "Come on, Link. Let's see to it that you get a room and rest." I told him, my worry seeping through my voice. "Then, you can tell me all about your journey, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
